<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No reason by Lemon_pH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848676">No reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_pH/pseuds/Lemon_pH'>Lemon_pH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of reasons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Open Relationships, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_pH/pseuds/Lemon_pH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shore leave. A bar. Just a scene.<br/>Nothing out of ordinary, so why does Jim suddenly doesn't feel right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of reasons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim wasn't jealous. He despised the word. Well, not the word itself but the nation when it was associated with him. Others could be jealous. Scotty could be jealous of anyone that touched some private parts of Enterprise all he wanted. Jim didn't care. He found it amusing. It didn't even rattle him. Spock could go green with envy when someone found something interesting and it wasn't him in the science labs at the time. He denied it and tried to bottle it up. That was entertaining at least to the point when even Jim, brave as he was, or tried to convince others of that fact, deserted the room in poor attempt to run away from his First officer.</p>
<p>So Jim had no reason to feel jealousy. First of all because Bones was a grown ass man and could take care of himself. And if, and that's a big if, he got some new generation sexual disease - he was a doctor, a damn brilliant one at that! He could figure out himself how to cure it. Or not get that in the first place because he was a doctor and probably asked his every fling to turn in full medical record before he bedded them. Second - Jim was a grown ass man too (though Bones would argue against that from time to time). He could take care of himself. OK, in that disease case he would go to his CMO. And not just because of embarrassment. He trusted Bones and his rank allowed him to drill Jim to go through the medical examination after every shore leave if he wished. He usually did, but that's besides the point.</p>
<p>So technically there was no problem. They did have this nice arrangement - they could meet other people if they wished so, it didn't change their casual relationship. And Jim for his part used that. The agreement was mutual even if he had a suspicion it was more for him that Bones (thus the medical after shore leave). So technically Jim was okey with how things were. Just not right now.</p>
<p>No, he didn't see everything in red when that woman leaned closer to Bone to say something in his ear, so that he would hear over the noise of the bar and music. Neither he saw it when her hand landed on Leonards’ knee. He was even kinda happy for his friend? That's why he kept glancing at Bones from time to time. But when Bones laughed Jim was:<br/>
-shocked;<br/>
-confused;<br/>
-offended and even maybe;<br/>
-betrayed.<br/>
</p>
<p>And he knew that he had no fucking right to be any of that. So why was he shocked? He knew that Bones was a handsome, smart man and he could be charming as hell if he wanted to, even his slightly gruff attitude showed care and kindness. Jim sometimes thought that maybe that was the reason he was so grumpy.  Hurt when he had given his heart - that tended to make a person mistrustful.  But people still trusted him! Even Jim trusted him! And with one of his most prized possessions - his dick.</p>
<p>So there was no need to be shocked or surprised that Bones could get attention that wasn’t only Jims’. Although that, gave way to confusion. Ok, he was confused because he noticed it and..he cared? Because he wanted to go there and put a hand, his hand, on Bones shoulder and drag him away. True, he would probably say something along the lines of - Honey, did she agree to that threesome already? Or - Hei, don’t mislead the poor lady.<br/>
</p>
<p>And then make an excuse and drag Bones away.</p>
<p>But that was illogical. Casual relationship meant that not only Jim could find another partner, but Leonard too. (At least on shore leave.) So he shouldn't feel offended like something of his was given to another. Bones was and wasn’t  his. They hadn't talked about it more than needed, they just had this agreement that they weren’t exclusive. It wasn’t the first time he’s seen Bones leave with someone other than him from the bar. At Academy, some years in their 5 year exploration mission, when they had some stops and more civilized places. Bones always went back to Enterprise, to Jim. Though the opposite was quite true too.</p>
<p>True, he hadn't seen Bones act on that in a long time and maybe that’s why he was not just surprised. Beauce he had kinda forgotten? After all there was that time when Jim disappeared for 3 days when they were on shore leave. Maybe Bones was taking revenge? No, that didn’t seem like Bones he knew. And he knew, oh, how well he knew. Sure, he spent that time in beds that weren’t his or Bones for that matter. And he said nothing. No, he said something, but not on the offended spectrum. True, he checked Jim for every possible STD, smirked and asked, did he had a good time? True, that may have been some three, four years ago?</p>
<p>And he had no right to feel betrayed. Not even of that laugh, even when that felt that it was his right to get that out of Bones. But Leonard seemed to have a good time, so it wasn’t something special. Jim just really liked it. Liked how Bones eyes started to sparkle, how he tried to suppress it, and how he gave in. Liked that he let his carefully manufactured fasaded to fall down. Usually it was followed with </p>
<p>- Jim, you’re an idiot - in that amused voice. Full of adoration, if Jim let himself interpret it like he wanted to. Oh and Jim would be so proud! Like a child, getting praised for his louzy drawing. </p>
<p>So the main question was - what now?<br/>
Jim could go to them and save Bones evening snatching him away. Because those nails on that lady! Did Bones even think? He didn’t like scratching, so how the hell would he manage...oh, ok, there were ways. No, Bones didn’t need Jim to be his kight in shining armor.</p>
<p>He could storm out like a petulant child Bones sometimes accused him of being.</p>
<p>No, that neither was an option. Or, he could order another drink and slowly drink that, still brooding a bit at Bones and that other one.</p>
<p>Bones leaned in and said something to his partner for the evening and got up. She stayed at the bar, Jim noted, but Bones was moving his way and Jim felt a small victory, something in his head seemed to laugh gleefully, he was short of sticking his tongue out. Bones noticed him watching, of course he did, so Jim raised his glass and smiled.</p>
<p>But when he came to them it turned out he had just come to say goodbyes’ for the night and Jim felt his chest deflated. It must have shown on his face, he didn’t scold it in time, because Bones was still standing, but now looked only at him and, damn, he wasn’t smiling anymore.</p>
<p>-You okay?- Darn, he was now worried in that scruff Bones way. Jim just couldn’t let him worry himself.</p>
<p>-Yeah. Yeah. Sure. you go, have fun.- He put on his best poker face, the one with a smile but Bones didn’t believe him, Jim could see that. But he didn’t push either.</p>
<p>-Ok, you too.- And that was it, he left. Jim was sitting in a bar, filled with people and he hadn’t felt so lonely in a long, long time. Scotty was so drunk he probably won’t remember in the morning who got him home, Uhura and Spock were sitting so close a hair couldn’t pass between them.</p>
<p>-Do you want to dance?- Jim heard and looked up at a beautiful redhead. Ok, he had a fourth option. One he would definitely like the best! And not because he wanted to spite Bones, no! Just because right in front of him was a willing party, oh, so willing!</p>
<p>-Sure.- Jim purred and got up, then turned to the table winked and said:
</p>
<p>-Don’t wait for me guys.- </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>